


Dragon Age Origins: Chasind Edition

by Dalishious



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Chasind, Fanmade Origin, Gen, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalishious/pseuds/Dalishious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a stunning lack of information on the Chasind in the Dragon Age Universe. This is a fanmade origin option using what little lore that can be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Origins: Chasind Edition

**Well, I kind of went and wrote my own Chasind origin option for DA:O… And yeah, it was fun.** A little while back I wrote a salty complaint about the lack of Chasind information. I stuck to what limited knowledge we have to my best ability, but also added my own ideas to fill in gaps. Please also keep in mind I am a novice writer, and would always like to hear critique!

# Character Creation

Surname: O Doenorn1  
Given names (default): Male – Ahmik / Female – Denica

The player has the option to be a mage, rogue, or warrior. A mage will start off wearing [Chasind Robes](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonage/images/9/91/Chasind_robes.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100126110356). A rogue will start off wearing [Chasind Scout Armour](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonage/images/1/1d/ChasindScout.png/revision/latest?cb=20140813034129). A warrior will start off wearing [Chasind Warrior Armour](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonage/images/7/7a/Chasind_Warrior_%28HoDA%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20140101203416), but will have the opportunity to upgrade to [Chasind General Armour](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonage/images/b/b0/Chasind_General.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141007014732). These new armours will be seen throughout the game as well, giving the player the opportunity to collect higher level versions and still look snazzy in their origin attire.2

All the default character presets have dark skin, thus hinting to the player that the Chasind are POC. They’ll still have however many skin colours they have to choose from, but hopefully this will encourage people.

Also, in the tattoo section, are new sets of _face paint_ specific to the Chasind origin. These also appear in-game, instead of the range of tattoos available for all non-Dalish characters. 3

# Opening Sequence

_“The Chasind are a greatly misunderstood tribe of humans dating back far before the Chantry. You have not adopted to modern society, instead choosing to stick to your own culture in a small community at the edge of the Korcari Wilds, a land plagued with danger. It is a land you call home. A home your tribe has been forced to flee from, under the attack of the Darkspawn.”_

The opening shows a [Chasind village](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonage/images/2/2b/Chasind_Village.png/revision/latest?cb=20140302051716) on the edge of a swampy lake, with scenes of regular life. (As typical of the little intro cutscenes.) People fishing off their row boats. A shaman healing a wounded child. Hunters returning with materials for the craftsmen. But as the narration nears the end, things transition with a flash into a nighttime scene of chaos. Fire everywhere. The buildings are collapsing as their stilts give away. People are fleeing into their row boats and into the woods. Darkspawn are seen terrorizing the village, killing your tribesmen and dragging off some of the women. Cut to the warden jumping from a burning building, soon accompanied by a mage and a two-handed warrior. A group of genlocks swarm the party.

# Plot

The game immediately cuts into the action, with you and two party members fighting off the small band of genlocks. When all are defeated but one, a small cutscene occurs, introducing your friends Boris and Milli. Boris tries to _communicate_ with the darkspawn. “We haven’t done anything to deserve this! Retreat now and lives can be spared!” The darkspawn of course simply growls and lunges at him, but Milli swoops in and slams their maul into the side of its head, sending the creature flying into a burning wall, dead. Milli then freaks out at Boris.

Milli: “What in deer’s end was that? They’re mindless beasts, Boris! They can’t be reasoned with any more then you can reason with a slug!”  
1\. Are you suddenly an expert on darkspawn, then? (Goes to A)  
2\. They seem sentient enough. (Goes to B)  
3\. Boris, what were you thinking? (Goes to B)  
4\. We don’t have time to argue. (Goes to C)

 **A)** Milli: “I’ve been guarding our village from them for days now. Not all of us get cushy jobs following the Augur around.”  
1\. (If mage) Boris and I are learning from her. (Goes to A1)  
2\. Someone has to. (Goes to A2)  
3\. I wish I was out with you. (Goes to A3)  
4\. Well I’m fighting now. (Goes to C)

 **A1)** Boris: “That’s right; we were blessed with magic for the benefit of the tribe. You should show some respect.”  
Milli: (Sarcastically) “Oh, I’m _so sorry_ , _exalted one_. I’ll be sure to bend my knees _extra_ low when I pray for your assistance in _talking_ the darkspawn to death.” (Goes to B)

 **A2)** Milli: “I suppose. Fat lot it does you now though, eh?”  
Boris: (Sarcastically) “Then thank goodness we have a strong warrior like you, right?”  
Milli: “Your pretty little ass would be toast if it wasn’t for me.” (Winks) (Goes to D)

 **A3)** Milli: (Darkly) “ _No_ , you don’t.” (Goes to D)

 **B)** Boris: “They clearly show some intelligence. If Shamans can communicate with animals, I thought…”  
Milli: “You’re not one of the Shamans yet. And the darkspawn are not animals. More like a _plague incarnated_.” (Goes to A)

 **C)** Milli: “You’re right. We need to clear out the village before we lose anything salvageable at all.” (End)

 **D)** Milli: “Come on, we’re wasting time talking. We need to clear out the village before we lose anything salvageable at all.” (End)

The player then has the objective to clear out the village of darkspawn, from building to building. Loot can be found on charred corpses and chests. As you walk, Boris will comment that the Chasind folk have sustained much worse.

OPTIONAL: Rescue the craftsman. The player can go the extra mile to fight a hurlock emissary, defending a craftsman and his wares.

Upon defeating all the darkspawn, the scene pans out to show the flaming village, and fades out. Things fade in to the morning after. The village is destroyed. People are seen piling up the bodies, and rummaging through the debris.

The Warden and Boris are watching Milli from afar. They argue with a group of mages, the Shamans and leaders of the tribe. At the head is an elderly woman, their Augur Meda. Milli’s arms are flailing widely in a fit of anger, but the Shamans remain calm.

Boris: “ _Someone’s_ angry. Last night… That was crazy.”  
1\. That was the most fun I’ve had in years! (Goes to A)  
2\. I’m still in shock. (Goes to B)  
2\. Milli doesn’t seem to be taking it well… (Goes to C)  
3\. Where is everyone? (Goes to D)

 **A)** Boris: “ _Fun?_ You call that _fun?_ ”  
1\. Well, the nearly dying part wasn’t so great. (Goes to A1)  
2\. There’s nothing better than a good fight. (Goes to A2)  
3\. I guess not. (Goes to C)

 **A1)** Boris: (Laughs) “I’d be concerned if it was.” (Goes to C)

 **A2)** Boris: (Sighs) “Between you and Milli I don’t know how I even manage, I swear…” (Goes to C)

 **B)** Boris: “I’m glad I’m not the only one not afraid to admit it. There’s nothing brave about pretending not to be afraid.”  
1\. Just kidding! You’re such a wuss. (Goes to B1)  
2\. You are brave, Boris. (Goes to B2)  
3\. Being brave is about facing your fears, not ignoring them. (Goes to B3)

 **B1)** Boris: (Frowns and sighs) “Ah yes. That’s me. The wussy Chasind mage that could _burn your face off_ …” (Goes to C)

 **B2)** Boris: (Smiles) “Thank you. I think… I mean, you are brave too. Really brave. Like, so, so brave… Anyway…” (Goes to C)

 **B3)** Boris: (Laughs) (If rogue or warrior) “Such wisdom from a brute.” (If mage) “I think the shamans are rubbing off on you.” (Goes to C)

 **C)** Boris: (Looks at Milli and the Shaman) “What do you think they’re talking about?”  
1\. Last night shook everyone. (Goes to C1)  
2\. Do you think we’re leaving the area? (Goes to C2)  
3\. Who cares? (Goes to C3)  
4\. Nothing good. (Goes to E)  
5\. (If mage) Probably their jealousy of our magic. (Goes to C3)  
6\. Why don’t we ask? (Goes to E)

 **C1)** Boris: “You think? They seem so calm. I guess everyone always wants to put on a brave face, be a ‘true Chasind warrior…’ I just can’t do it.” (Returns to C)

 **C2)** Boris: “There’s nothing here for us now. The Shamans will probably lead us further south, maybe into the Frozen Wastes, depending on what the Augur says.”  
1\. Can we even survive that far south? (Goes to C4)  
2\. Aren’t there mysterious monsters there? (Goes to C6)  
3\. Sounds like Hakkon’s domain. (Goes to C7)  
4\. Maybe Milli doesn’t want to leave. (Goes to E)

 **C3)** Boris: (Laughs) “Sometimes I can’t tell if it’s jealousy or honest dislike.” (Returns to C)

 **C4)** Boris: “Sure we can. There’s plenty of tribes who do. Maybe it’d even be better, away from the thin-skinned city dwellers. They don’t go there.”  
1\. Why not? (Goes to C5)

 **C5)** Boris: “I don’t know. I guess they’re afraid. No one really knows what’s out there until you go, and it’s a hard trip back once you do. Over the mountains, across the ice fields… Supposedly free of darkspawn though, which is enough for me.” (Goes to E)

 **C6)** Boris: “There are monsters _here!_ ” (Returns to C2)

 **C7)** Boris: “Shh! Do you _want_ to draw the attention of the Lord of War? …But you have a point. A land of never-ending winter? We shall have to be extra cautious of his wrath.” (Returns to C2)

 **D)** Boris: “I… I think we’re all that’s left.” (Motions around, noting the lack of people.) (Returns to main)

 **E)** Boris: (Looking to Milli, sulking away) “Let’s find out what’s wrong.”  
1\. I want to look around first. (End)  
2\. Let’s go. (Goes directly to talking with Milli)

If the player selects 1, they first get the chance to explore the burnt village. A codex on the Chasind can be unlocked by clicking on a burned down [sweat lodge](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweat_lodge).4

If they rescued the craftsman, he will give them a staff, bow, or greatsword depending on the class. If he’s dead, his apprentice will be in his place, and the player still has an opportunity to trade.

Some tribesmen will bless the Warden for saving them. Some will comment on having nothing to pack. Some will cry over a lost loved one.

Two men can be overheard talking, one old and one young. The old man brags he met Flemeth. Upon interrupting their conversation, the player then has an opportunity to hear about her.

1\. Did you say you met Flemeth? The Flemeth? (Goes to A)  
2\. What a load of garbage. (Goes to B)  
3\. Who’s Flemeth? (Goes to A1)

 **A)** Old Man: “That I did, many years ago, when I was far younger and far better looking.”  
Young Man: “Yeah, right.”  
1\. Tell me about her. (Goes to A1)  
2\. What did you do? (Goes to A2)  
3\. I don’t believe you. (Goes to B)

 **A1)** Old Man: “You know the stories. Our _Mother of Vengeance_ as she’s called. An immortal witch living deep in the wilds, stronger in magic than humanly possible. Long ago she and her many daughters led our people in a war against the north, trying to regain the land we and the Avvar lost when the Clayne and their precious Hafter drove us out.”  
1\. Clearly we lost. (Goes to A3)  
2\. Who are the Avvar? (Goes to A4) (Unlocks Avvar Codex)  
3\. Who are the Clayne? (Goes to A5) (Unlocks Alamarri Codex)  
4\. Why did the Clayne do this? (Goes to A6)

 **A3)** Old Man: “Yes, clearly.” (Laughs.) “But Flemeth never abandoned our people. It was she that first taught our Shamans magic; how to summon or spirit teachers and expel them once the time came. How to bend the wilds to your will. And to the few, the gift of prophecy.”  
1\. Our Augur is prophetic, right? (Goes to A7)  
2\. How would one find Flemeth? (Goes to A8)

 **A3)** Old Man: (Laughs) “A better question would be what _didn’t_ we do.”  
Young Man: “Disgusting.” (Returns to A)

 **A4)** Old Man: “We and the Avvar are not so different. They too resisted unification, and the abandonment of the old ways and beliefs. Where we took to the swamp, their tribes fled to the Frosback Mountains. …Though we have since grown apart in our practices. Where we look to avoid the old gods, they try to appease them.” 5  
Young Man: “You mean they try to attract the attention of gods? What for?”  
Old Man: “They look to Haakon for strength in war. The Lady for peace for the dead. Korth for hunting. I don’t know, do I look like an Avvar to you, young one?”  
Young Man: “It just seems strange to me. I thought the gods were cruel.”  
Old Man: “I’ll tell you what, the next time you meet an Avvar, why don’t you ask them what they think.” (Returns to A1)

 **A5)** Old Man: “The Clayne, the Avvar, us, we all originated from one group; the Alamarri. The Clayne and a few minor tribes eventually united to form what is now Ferelden, but we and the Avvar would have none of it. And what would you know, the Clayne grew into the thin-skinned city dwellers we know and love today.” (Returns to A)

 **A6)** Old Man: “There’s bad blood between our peoples. When we broke off to seek our own settlements, the Clayne claim that we attacked them first with evil magic, shadowed creatures and swamp monsters. But they have no proof; it is simply slander and lies.” (Returns to A)

 **A7)** Old Man: “In a way, yes. Our Augur Meda’s role is to council the Shaman leaders. She does this by reading the world around us. Hearing the wind songs sung by the Lady of the Skies. Watching the crops grow and die on the whim of the Mountain-Father. It is a dangerous task, one that draws the attention of the Gods. (If rogue or warrior) It’s why your job is to protect her from their corruption, or stop her should she succumb to it. (Returns to A2)

 **A8)** Old Man: “By wandering the wilds in hoping for the best. If you’re lucky, you won’t. They say only the truly desperate seek out her assistance…” (Goes to C)

 **B)** Old Man: (Angry) “Believe what you want to believe. That doesn’t change the truth. And if the day ever comes Flemeth comes for you, you’d best show a bit more respect.” (End) (Unlocks Flemeth Codex)

 **C)** Young Man: “Look, I’m not saying Flemeth isn’t real, everyone knows she is. I’m saying I find it hard to believe she fancied you of all people.”  
Old Man: “Well, she did. Enough to let me leave with my life. Believe what you want to believe. That doesn’t change the truth. And if the day ever comes Flemeth comes for you, you’d best show a bit more respect.” (End) (Unlocks Flemeth Codex)

The player has the option to talk to Shaman Meda. This also opens up an optional sidequest.

Meda: “ _Gretanen, arling_. If last night showed us anything, it’s that (If mage) you will grow to be an excellent Shaman. (If rogue or warrior) I now know why I chose you as my _bann_.”  
1\. Thank you, Shaman. (Goes to A)  
2\. How is everyone? (Goes to B)  
3\. About that… What if I don’t want to be (If mage) a Shaman? (Goes to C) (If rogue or warrior) your guard? (Goes to D)  
4\. Is there anything you need, Augur? (Goes to E)  
6\. Goodbye. (End)

 **A)** Meda: (Smiles) “Thank _you_.” (Returns to main)

 **B)** Meda: “We have more dead, than alive. And many who will soon join them. Our numbers are not enough to survive as our own tribe.”  
1\. What will we do, then? (Goes to B1)  
2\. Boris thinks we’re going to the Frozen Wastes. (Goes to B1)  
3\. What do you mean, soon will join them? (Goes to E)

 **B1)** Meda: “There are more of our people in the Frozen Wastes. Tribes we can merge with. It will be a hard journey, but I have seen our future there. The Gods tell it so.” (Returns to B)

 **C)** Meda: “You were given the gift of magic for a reason, young one. To turn your back on the tribe would be irresponsible. The outside world is not so kind to us, especially those with magic. You should be thankful to be part of the people.”  
1\. But what about what _I_ want? (Goes to C1)  
2\. I understand. (Return to main)

 **C1)** Meda: “And what would you do then, hmm? Outside the wilds you will be hunted and feared. Is that what you want?”  
1\. No, Shaman. (Goes to C2)  
2\. Who’s to say I couldn’t outrun them? (Goes to C3)  
3\. Sorry I asked. (Return to main)

 **C2)** Meda: “I understand after last night you are scared. But it is times like this we must stick together more than ever. Now, is there anything else you wished to speak about?” (Return to main)

 **C3)** Meda: “If you put your mind to it, I’m sure you could. For a while. But the world is a dangerous place, young one. You are far better off with us than on your own.” (Return to main)

 **D)** Meda: “As opposed to what, then?”  
1\. I want to hunt. (Goes to D1)  
2\. I want to raid caravans and towns. (Goes to D2)  
3\. I want to craft things. (Goes to D1)  
4\. I want to fish. (Goes to D1)  
5\. I want to leave. (Goes to D3)  
6\. Sorry I asked. (Return to main)

 **D1)** Meda: “Perhaps at another time we could discuss changing your role, if that is truly what you want. But in the end we must do what is for the best of our tribe. ” (Return to main)

 **D2)** Meda: (Frowns) “Then you best look for another tribe. We do not resort to such dishonesty. (Returns to D)

 **D3)** Meda: (Frowns) “And go where? The lowlanders do not look kindly at us. You would be an outcast, and alone. Were you to leave, you would not be welcomed back.”  
1\. There must be something for me out there. (Goes to D4)  
2\. I just feel like I was meant for something greater. (Goes to D5)  
3\. I’m an outcast here. (Goes to D6)

 **D4)** Meda: “There _isn’t_. That is final, young one.” (Returns to main)

 **D5)** Meda: “There is nothing greater than the Augur’s bann; it is the highest honour. The tribe’s lifeblood is in my hands, and you must protect those hands. And should the day come I fall prey to the Gods, you will be responsible to stop it. No, you are too valuable to leave. Now, was there anything else?” (Return to main)

 **D6)** Meda: “I see. I was unaware you felt this way… But regardless, the tribe’s lifeblood is in my hands, and you must protect those hands. And should the day come I fall prey to a demon, you will be responsible to stop it. No, you are too valuable to leave. You must put your feelings aside. Now, was there anything else?” (Return to main)

 **E)** Meda: “Our people are sick. It is the Taint. The darkspawn spread their corruption beyond what our healers can cure. It brings madness, and often death. Those who survive are the unlucky ones.”  
1\. Is there nothing we can do? (Goes to F)

 **F)** Meda: “There is a flower in the wilds that can be used to ease the suffering. But I can hardly ask anyone to go looking for them at a time like this.”  
1\. I’ll go. (Starts quest)  
2\. That’s too bad, then. (Returns to main)

The player can then venture into a small patch of forest to collect some Wilds Flowers. They will have to fight off a pack of wolves and a bear. Brining the flowers back to the Shaman will earn a bit of XP for every flower picked. 

When the player is ready, they can approach Milli, who is standing at the edge of the camp.

Milli: (Bitterly) “Do you know how many we’re missing? Because the Shaman don’t. Nobody does, because nobody’s even bothering to _count_.”  
1\. What do you mean missing? (Goes to A)  
2\. Everyone’s in a bit of a mess, if you didn’t notice. (Goes to C2)  
3\. They’re probably dead anyway. (Goes to B)

 **A)** Milli: “ _Missing!_ As in _cannot be found!_ Dead _or_ alive!”  
Borris: “Maybe you should calm down for a second. There are a lot of bodies…” (Goes to C)

 **B)** Boris: “I’m sorry to say it, Milli, but he’s/she’s probably right.”  
Milli: “ _Don’t say that!_ You don’t know that, so don’t say that!” (Pushes Boris)  
Boris: “You need to calm down and tell us what’s really going on!” (Goes to C3)

 **C)** Milli: “I’ve seen the dead. Mostly men. Meaning those _things_ did something with the women, I know it.”  
1\. Then they’re as good as dead anyway. (Goes to B)  
2\. Why would the darkspawn do this? (Goes to C1)  
3\. We’re safe. That’s all that matters. (Goes to C2)  
4\. Is that what’s bothering you? (Goes to C3)

 **C1)** Milli: “Because they’re vile and disgusting creatures that need to be eradicated? I couldn’t give less of a fuck about questions right now. I just know I’m going after them.”  
1\. Is that what you and the Shamans were arguing about? (Goes to C4)  
2\. The Shamans would never allow that. It’s _ge bæchaldt_. (Goes to C5)  
3\. Why do I get the feeling this is personal? (Goes to C3)

 **C2)** Milli: “No! The tribe is supposed to be a united people. How united can we claim to be if we just abandon our people like that?” (Goes to C3)

 **C3)** Milli: “...I can’t find my mother. I can’t find her. She’s just gone. And I know those creatures took her.”  
1\. I’m sorry, Milli. (Goes to C6)  
3\. So you plan on going after her? (Goes to D)

 **C4)** Milli: “Yes. They expect us to just leave without them! I can’t do that. I _won’t_ do that.” (Goes to C3)

 **C5)** Milli: “Prohibited or not, I’m doing it. I asked for their permission, but they said it was too dangerous to go alone. So I asked for assistance, and they said no one in their right mind would volunteer.”  
1\. I would. (Goes to C6)  
2\. Why do I get the feeling this is personal? (Goes to C3)

 **C6)** Milli: (Sad smile) “That’s why you’re _min fründen_.”  
1\. Nothing more? (Goes to C7)  
2\. What’s the plan, then? (Goes to D)

 **C7)** Milli: “I… Now isn’t really the time for that, is it?” (Goes to D)

 **D)** Milli: “I’ve scouted ahead a bit. There are footprints and drag parks that lead further into the Korcari Wilds. If we hurry, we may be able to catch up to them.”  
1\. We? (Goes to D1)  
2\. Boris, what do you think? (Goes to D2)  
3\. We should tell the Augur we’re leaving, at least. (Goes to D3)

 **D1)** Milli: (Frowns) “Well, I assumed you’d come with me. You are my friend, right?” (Goes to D2)

 **D2)** Boris: “I-I don’t know if I should go. You guys can probably manage without me…”  
1\. You’re right, you should stay behind. (Goes to D4)  
2\. We’ll need you, Boris. (Goes to D5)

 **D3)** Milli: “Fine. I’ve spoken with her enough already. Tell me when you’re ready to go.” (End)

 **D4)** Milli: “Fine. Maybe you’ll grow a backbone before we get back.” (Boris will stay behind) (Goes to E)

 **D5)** Boris: “You’ll need my magic, you mean. Okay. What are friends for, if not to deliberately chase after darkspawn, right?” (Boris will join the party) (Goes to E)

 **E)** Milli: You should probably let the Augur know you’re leaving, and grab any supplies you want beforehand. Tell me when you’re ready to go.” (End)

If the player didn’t get the chance to explore yet, they do now. If they have not spoken with Meda yet, the following dialogue will simply be a part of the tree above. If they have, she will instead open with “Is there something else you question, young one?”  
1\. Boris and I are (or) I’m going with Milli to help track down her missing mother. Thanks. Bye. (Goes to A)  
2\. I seek permission to leave the camp, Augur. (Goes to B)

 **A)** (Warden turns to leave) Meda: “Excuse me? What just a moment there. The Shamans and I have already explained to Milli you cannot leave.”  
1\. Why not? (Goes to B2)  
2\. Don’t care. (End)

 **B)** Meda: “You don’t have it… I should have known Milli would ask for your help.”  
1\. I offered. (Goes to B1)  
2\. Why not? (Goes to B2)  
3\. Their mother is missing. (Goes to B3)  
4\. I just came to tell you, not to talk. (Goes to C)

 **B1)** Meda: “Then you are just as much a fool as they are. (If mage) I expected more from you. (If Boris comes and warden is a mage) I expected more from you two. (If Boris comes) I expected more from you, Boris.”  
(If Boris comes) Boris: “Their mother is missing, Augur. What kind of reaction did you expect?” (Goes to B4)

 **B2)** Meda: “Our tribe is leaving, young one. We cannot afford to wait around for a suicidal rescue mission.” (Goes to B4)

 **B3)** Meda: “I know. She is not the only one. But we must do what is best for the tribe. We are leaving, That is final.” (Goes to B5)

 **B4)** Meda: “There are many missing. But those remaining are better off grieving and moving on. Milli should know that. If they don’t, then they are best off as an outsider anyway.” (Goes to C)

 **C)** Meda: (Sighs) “I will not try to persuade you otherwise, or hold you back. I know I cannot. But I will give you this warning: _The tribe is leaving_. With or without you.”  
1\. We’ll be back, Augur. (Goes to C1)  
2\. Don’t wait up. (Goes to C2)  
3\. I’m (or) we’re doing what’s right, here. (Goes to C3)

 **C1)** Meda: “I sincerely hope so, _arling_.” (End)

 **C2)** Meda: “We don’t.” (End)

 **C3)** Meda: “That is debatable.” (End)

Returning to Milli will enter into a cutscene with the warden, they and possibly Boris will exit the camp, following a trail of darkspawn tracks.

They enter the Korcari Wilds. The player will have to follow the trail left by the darkspawn, and face off against scattered attacks of them, wolves, bears, and spiders.

The player may stop to talk to a man dressed in muddy Chantry robes, calling out to the party, or continue on their way. Should they choose to talk…

Jogby: “Thank the Maker, real people. Well, somewhat I suppose. You must be Chasind?”  
1\. We are. (Goes to A)  
2\. Have you seen a hoard of darkspawn with a group of women pass by? (Goes to B)  
3\. What are you doing out here? (Goes to A1)

 **A)** Milli: “Why are we stopping to talk to this clown?”  
Jogby: “Oh, wonderful! Please, excuse my state… I’ve been wandering the wilds for hours, looking for my father. Who is looking for you!”  
1\. Why? (Goes to A1)  
2\. Have you seen a hoard of darkspawn with a group of women pass by? (Goes to B)  
3\. It’s dangerous to be out here alone, you know. (Goes to C)

 **A1)** Jogby: “My father and I came out here to spread the word of the Maker to your people! Have you seen him?”  
1\. The who? (Goes to A2)  
2\. Have you seen a hoard of darkspawn with a group of women pass by? (Goes to B)  
3\. We don’t need your Maker. You’d best be going. (Goes to A3)  
4\. Well, in that case… (Kill him) (Goes to A4)

 **A2)** Jogby: “He is the Maker; the creator of all things. The Chantry teaches it is he who first gave life to man, but for our sins he has turned his gaze away, save for the faithful. And when we die, he shall take us to his side, while the rest will remaining forever in Oblivion. I have several copies of the Chant of Light here…” (Returns to A1)

 **A3)** Jogby: “Everyone needs the Maker! For once we have all accepted the Chant of Light, He will return to this world and restore it to its former glory.”  
Milli: “I’m just about done with this guy…”  
1\. We have our own Gods, thank you very much. (Goes to A5)  
2\. …Right then. (Kill him) (Goes to A4)  
3\. Tell me more about the Maker. (Goes to A6)

 **A4)** The warden will use the murder knife to stab Jogby.  
(If Boris comes) Boris: “Was that really necessary?!”  
Milli: “Finally!” (End)

 **A5)** Jogby: “Yes, I have been told about your false gods. Why live in fear of the wrath of fairy-tales when you could be embraced in the Maker’s light?”  
1\. Not interested. You should really get going. (Goes to C1)  
2\. What proof do you have of the Maker, then? (Goes to A6)  
3\. I don’t have time for this. (End)

 **A6)** Milli: “Argh! We don’t have time for this scitte!” (Stabs him)  
(If Boris comes) Boris: “Was that really necessary?!” (End)

 **B)** Jogby: “I’m afraid not. Surely the Maker’s blessing shields me.”  
Milli: (Laughs)  
(If Boris comes) Boris: “Let’s just leave him be. He’s not doing any harm.” (Returns to main)

 **C)** Jogby: “I’m not alone, I’m with my father. We’ve just been separated. He gave me these instructions to find his supplies, though.”  
Milli: “That’s great. But we should be going now…”  
1\. You really think you stand a chance out here with the darkspawn? (Goes to C1)  
2\. Our tribe is not far from here. You might be able to catch them if you hurry. (Goes to C2)  
3\. We could certainly use that supplies. (Goes to C3)

 **C1)** Jogby: “I’ve avoided them so far. This is a holy calling, miss/sir. The Maker guides and protects me. You too could receive this safety. The Maker loves all who accept him as the one and only God.”  
1\. Enough of this! (Kill him) (Goes to A4)  
2\. No thanks. Goodbye. (End)  
3\. I’m interested, but I don’t have time right now. (End)

 **C2)** Jogby: “Many thanks, my friends! I will wait for my father’s return here, and we shall bring the Maker’s word to your little… camp.” (Goes to D)

 **C3)** Jogby: “Oh, well, I’ve brought a few bobbles to trade with your people. Look! Shiny sunburst pennants…”  
1\. Not the supplies I meant. (Kill him) Goes to A4)  
2\. Do we look like idiots to you? (Goes to A6)  
3\. No thanks. Goodbye. (End)

 **D)** Milli: “You know they’ll probably kill him the minute he starts spouting that garbage, right?”  
1\. Exactly. (Goes to D1)  
2\. Some might listen. (Goes to D2)  
3\. Who cares? Let’s go. (End)

 **D1)** Milli: (Smiles) “I approve.” (End)  
(If Boris comes) Boris: “I don’t.”

 **D2)** Milli: “I doubt it. _If_ he even finds them. The thin-skinned might as well be blind in the wilds.” (End)

End) Milli: “Come on. We’ve wasted enough time.”  
(If Jogby survives, and Boris comes) Boris: “Thank you for letting him go; he’s just a confused city-dweller.”

If the player or Milli kills Jogby, they can loot his corpse to find the letter from his father, and then start the Missionary quest. If Jogby is left alive, the player will discover his body anyway after arriving at Ostagar, and can do it then.

The trail will eventually lead to an underground tunnel entrance that from a distance looks empty. The two (or three) will approach it.

Milli: “This must be it! Come on.”  
1\. Are you sure that’s safe? (Goes to A)  
2\. Be careful, Milli. (Goes to B)  
(If Boris comes) 3. Boris, you go first. (Goes to C)

 **A)** Milli: “Absolutely not. Which is why we have to hurry if we’re going to get my mom.” (End)

 **B)** Milli: “Fine. You go first, then.” (End)

 **C)** Boris: “Gee, thanks. How about no.” (End)

The warden will approach the cave first, followed by Milli and (If Boris comes) Boris. For a moment they all stare into the back hole, until suddenly an arrow shoots out of it. The warden dodges and it flies over their shoulder. If Boris comes, it will hit him directly in the eye. If Boris was left behind, it will hit Milli’s upper right chest. The warden will turn and gasp, just as a hurlock archer emerges from the hole, followed by a large crowd of darkspawn.

The warden will have to solely fight off an unending hoard of darkspawn, while either Milli hovers over a dying Boris, or lies on the ground injured herself. The fight will continue until the player is finally defeated. It is then that the next cutscene occurs.

The darkspawn will either drag Milli underground. If Boris came and was shot, the warden will look to his body. Most of the hoard will disappear, leaving just the warden and the lead hurlock archer looming over them. It is then that Duncan will appear, slicing the head off the darkspawn from behind. Blood will spray over the warden, who just stares up at him in shock. “Quickly now, we must move.” He will help the warden off their feet, and the two will run, leaving the cave (and possibly a dead Boris) behind.

Duncan: “You’re lucky I came across you when I did. Surviving a darkspawn attack is not the luxury most have.”  
1\. Who are you? (Goes to A)  
2\. I need to get back there! (Goes to B)  
3\. Thank you for saving me. (Goes to D)  
4\. My friend(s) wasn’t (weren’t) as fortunate. (Goes to E)

 **A)** Duncan: “I am a Grey Warden on my way back to our foothold at Ostagar.”  
1\. What’s a Grey Warden? (Goes to A1)  
2\. Then you best be on your way. Goodbye. (Goes to A2)  
3\. Why did you save me? (Goes to C)

 **A1)** Duncan: “Surely the Chasind folk know of the Grey Wardens. We are an order of warriors with the sole duty of protecting Thedas from the darkspawn.”  
1\. Well, you sure are doing a bang-up job. (Goes to A3)  
2\. Are there any Chasind Wardens? (Goes to A4)  
3\. Then help me rescue my friend! (Goes to B)  
4\. Sounds like fun. (Goes to A6)

 **A2)** Duncan: “The darkspawn will not follow us for now, we are safe for the time being. Take a minute to breathe, and we will be on our way.”  
1\. I need to find my tribe before they leave. (Goes to A5)  
2\. I need to rescue my friend! (Goes to B)  
3\. You want me to come with you? (Goes to D)

 **A3)** Duncan: “Hmph. I did just save your life.”  
1\. But not my friends. (Goes to E1)  
2\. Sorry. (Returns to A1)

 **A4)** Duncan: “The Grey Wardens accept any and all into their ranks. There have been a few, yes. The Chasind are known for their fortitude, as you just demonstrated. Quite impressive.”  
1\. It wouldn’t count for much if you didn’t save me. (Goes to C)  
2\. Why didn’t you save Milli? (Goes to E1)  
3\. You take in anyone? Would you take in me? (Goes to C1)

 **A5)** Duncan: “You want to cross the Korcari wilds alone and injured? I’m sorry, I cannot in good conscience let you attempt it.”  
1\. Then what am I supposed to do? (Goes to C)  
2\. You think you can tell me what to do? (Goes to A7)

 **A6)** Duncan: “Being a Grey Warden is a terrible burden not for the light of heart. We must do whatever it takes to combat the Blight. But so...” (Goes to C)

 **A7)** Duncan: “Considering you’re barely standing on your feet, I don’t see how you’re in any position to object.” (Goes to D)

 **B)** Duncan: “You witnessed what happened. Your friend was taken by the Darkspawn. She is gone.”  
1\. Milli is agender, as in _they_ , not she. And not dead! (Goes to B1)  
(If Boris died) 2. What about Boris? (Goes to B2)  
3\. I can’t accept that! (Goes to B3)  
4\. Then what am I supposed to do? (Goes to D)  
5\. Why would they do such a thing? (Goes to B4)

 **B1)** Duncan: “Whether they were killed or not, it is pointless to go after them, and would only result in your death or capture as well.” (Returns to B)

 **B2)** Duncan: “The young man was mortally wounded. I’m am sorry.” (Returns to B)

 **B3)** Duncan: “You must. I know this all happening very fast, but there will be time to grieve later.” (Goes to D)

 **B4)** Duncan: “I don’t know.” (Returns to B) (AKA Duncan dodging like a pro)

 **C)** Duncan: “I watched you withstand a darkspawn attack single-handedly. You have clearly been well-trained. Perhaps it is fate that our paths crossed. Our order could use someone with your skill… And luck.”  
1\. You want me to be a Grey Warden? (Goes to C1)  
2\. My tribe needs me, though. (Goes to C2)  
3\. But I don’t want to join your order! (Goes to C3)

 **C1)** Duncan: “I see your potential. And with the rising Blight, the Grey Wardens are in need of the help.”  
1\. Then I accept. (Goes to F)  
2\. My tribe needs me, though. (Goes to C2)  
3\. But I don’t want to join your order! (Goes to C3)

 **C2)** Duncan: “I know not where your tribe is, only that we are kilometers away from any sign of life besides the hoard. I’m afraid you do not have much of a choice if you wish to live.”  
1\. Then I accept. (Goes to F)  
2\. But I don’t want to join your order! (Goes to C3)

 **C3)** Duncan: “What you want is unimportant at this point. You have no doubt contracted the taint from that shower of darkspawn blood. Without the Grey Wardens you wouldn’t last a day.”  
1\. Then I accept. (Goes to F)  
2\. And whose fault is that? (Goes to C4)  
3\. I never wanted this. But it seems I have no choice. (Goes to G)

 **C4)** Duncan: “Apologies for saving your life. And here it seems I must do it once more. I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription. You are legally obligated to join us.” (Goes to G)

 **D)** Duncan: “Your best chance at survival is to come with me to Ostagar.” (Goes to C)

 **E)** Duncan: “I am sorry.”  
1\. Why didn’t you save Milli? (Goes to E1)  
2\. Who are you? (Goes to A)  
3\. I need to get back there! (Goes to B)

 **E1)** Duncan: “Had I attempted her rescue, you would surely have perished. And I could not guarantee my success. I saved you because you had the best chance of survival. But even still, that blood that covers your body is a poison. Did any enter your body? How do you feel?”  
1\. I feel fine. (Goes to E2)  
2\. A little feint. (Goes to E3)  
3\. My friends are gone! How do you think? (Goes to E4)

 **E2)** Ducnan: “Still, we best not take any chances. You could become very ill, very quickly.” (Goes to A2)

 **E3)** Duncan: “You may have swallowed something. Or it has infected your wounds. Whatever the case, it gives us all the more regent to move with urgency.” (Goes to A2)

 **E4)** Duncan: “Apologies; I spoke poorly. I meant how do you feel physically?”  
1\. I feel fine. (Goes to E2)  
2\. A little feint. (Goes to E3)

 **F)** Duncan: “I am pleased to hear it. I know your kin do not always think highly of outsiders. That you are willing to put aside our differences speaks well for your character.” (End)

 **G)** Duncan: “I wish it didn’t have to be against your will. If nothing else, do it for your fallen comrades.” (End)

End) Duncan: “Can you still walk? Good. Follow me.”

The origin ends with the warden following Duncan, out of the thick of trees, with Ostagar in their sights.

# Throughout the Game

At Ostagar, when saving the Mabari, the player can recognize what flower the kennel master is after if they completed Meda’s sidequest. They will also have the option of telling Alistair and Daveth that they are familiar with the Wilds.

Meeting Flemeth would have special dialogue, where the player can recognize her. Later on Morrigan can ask the player about what the Chasind thought of her mother, and if they talked to the old man at camp, they can mention they knew of someone who supposedly met her before.

During The Circle Tower, they have the opportunity to compare the system to the Chasind customs.  
If they are a mage, they can mention that they were possessed by a summoned spirit in the early days of their training that taught them how to control their magic, but that the spirit was expelled when there was nothing left it could teach them. When Wynne later contemplates abominations, she will bring up this comment if it was made, (and if it wasn’t you have the opportunity to say it again then.) Wondering if there was perhaps ways to expel demons as spirits can be.  
If they are a rogue or warrior, they may comment on the similarities of their job as bann (guardian) of the Augur with the templars, but that it is a relationship built on trust, not fear. Wynne will say that is what templars are _supposed_ to be. (The player can then either agree or argue.)

In the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the player will meet Milli, who will tell the player to let her go and move on. They will say sometimes there is no closure except that which you give yourself. If Boris lives, they will mention he is safe and sound. They’ll tease the warden for joining the city dwellers. It ends with them saying that as a warden they are doing great things.

During A Paragon of Her Kind, the player can ask Hespith if she knew any humans taken. Hespith will reply, ‘none that are here anymore.’

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ‘doen’ as in “deep, hollow, mysterious,” and –orn as in “place of.” This and any other attempts at Chasind words comes from Project Alamarri on AO3.
> 
> 2\. These armours are taken from the Heroes of Dragon Age app, and were designed by BioWare. Meaning they are canon designs.
> 
> 3\. The Chasind codex entry claims the Chasind paint their faces, possibly in different designs per tribe.
> 
> 4\. I swear, if you follow the wiki link to sweat lodges, you better read this as well. Because I don’t want to put any stupid ideas in anyone’s head.
> 
> 5\. We do not know what the religious beliefs are of the Chasind, besides the fact that they do believe in gods of some kind, and that they shape their weapons in the resemblance of animals, with the theory being the gods may be confused by it and blame the animal for any killing instead. This and the description of ‘superstitions’ leads me to make the jump that perhaps they also still believe in the old Alamarri gods just as the Avvar do, but instead of looking for their favour, they do their best to avoid these beings. I just wanted to clarify that this is just an idea I came up with myself, and not based off of anything but extremely vague knowledge.


End file.
